Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by padfoot4eva
Summary: in harry's fifth year secrets are revealed, a secret group, what do harry and ginny have to do with it?AN:due to the impending release of the 5th installment in the harry potter books i am not continuing this story sorry :(
1. the beginning

            " I see you have been kind enough to join me and wormtail here for a little chat, Ms. Weasly, or is it Mrs. Potter now." A high cold voice said. Cold red slits of eyes looked over at an 18 year old Ginny Weasley standing next to a slightly large whimpering cloaked figure in a small dark room.  

"Voldemort!" muttered Ginny, obvious hatred in her voice, " I will never bend to your wishes! You will be brought down for good by Harry Potter and all will rejoice!" a high cold laugh echoed throughout the dark room. 

            " Little Harry Potter, defeat me?" yelled Voldemort, " I think not. Now Ginny, you posses a power that can help me rule all. For it I will make you my right hand servant and you will be honored beyond all others. What do you say?"

            " I say no, of course Harry is the one I stand beside not you!" Ginny proclaimed in a tone that would have been casual if not for the current circumstances.

            " Very well," Voldemort said, " then you must suffer! _Crucio!_"

Screaming terrible screaming rang through out the small room.

            In a small bedroom in the house at number 4 privet drive the boy by the name of Harry Potter woke with a start.  Frowning and taking several deep breaths Harry tried to remember hat the dream had been about.  He knew it involved Voldemort. He had haunted Harry's dreams since his return to the Dursleys. 

            " Ginny" whispered Harry, " something about Ginny…. a power…. What power does Ginny have?"

            Ginny Weasly was the youngest of the Weaslys after Ron, Harry's very best friend besides Hermione Granger.  He had never been that close to Ginny but had been thinking about her almost every day.  He wondered why but something about her smile and cheerful exterior made Harry instantly happy.

            Still frowning about his latest nightmare Harry sat up and felt for his glasses.  He put them on and glanced at the alarm clock next to his small lumpy bed.  The glowing green numbers told him that it was 2:00 in the morning. Harry's eyes widened at the thought that he had been fifteen for a whole two hours. He looked at the empty cage on the black trunk that held all is Hogwarts things.  Harry frowned again. Hedwig, his white snowy owl, had been gone for the past week delivering a letter to Sirius Harry's godfather.  Harry lay back down and stared at the ceiling thinking about all that had happened in the past year. Voldemort's return, Cedric's death, and where every one was and what they were doing. At that moment five owls swooped into Harry's room and perched right at the foot of the bed. Harry recognized the snowy white owl as his own Hedwig, the little gray fuzz ball darting around as Ron's owl Pigwidgeon. The other three he didn't know but thought one of them had to be from Hermione, and he saw the Hogwarts crest on the other, but what was the last owl for Harry wondered. He took the letter from Hedwig first and opened it up to find a letter from Sirius.

            _Harry,_

_How are you doing? I hope those good for nothing muggles aren't giving you a hard time. _

Harry smiled at this. Sirius had sent a letter two weeks into summer vacation telling the Dursleys to allow Harry some free reign and to let him have his school stuff with him instead of locked in the cubard under the stairs. Since then the Dursleys had been terrified of even so much as a frown from Harry, they obviously thought they were going to wake up as bats very soon. If only he knew, Harry thought.

Hope you've been working hard on your homework; no doubt that slimy git Snape gave you a load this year! One of these days I'm going to get him good for every thing he has done to you at Hogwarts.

Harry smiled again. He honestly didn't know who hated Snape more, Sirius or himself.

Now look at the box Hedwig is holding. 

Harry picked up a small package and ripped off the brown paper. Inside were a red leather bracelet and two gold rings one with an emerald on it.

The bracelet belonged to your father and the rings are your parent's engagement rings. James wanted these to go to you on your fifteenth birthday. The ring is to be given to the one you love most it has a magical purpose that you are need to find out. If you need anything send Hedwig. I will see you very soon.

_                Sirius_

Harry looked at the rings. They had belonged to his parents. Tears formed in Harry's eye's as he looked at them. He picked up the leather bracelet and slipped it on his wrist. It magically adjusted to fit his wrist. He smiled as a feeling of warmth and love washed over him. He missed his parents even though he had barley known them.  He took one last look at the rings before closing the box and turning to the rest of his letters. He snatched pig out of the air and started to read the letter from Ron.

            _Harry,_

_How are you doing? Hope you are having a good summer. Mum, well actually I, have been begging and begging for you to come stay with us. Dumbledore finally agreed we are coming to get you next week. That's august 7th don't forget we are going to hook up your fireplace for a day so you can floo over. There is a packet of floo powder in your present. Which you need to open if you haven't already, and of course you haven't because you always read the card first and may I be the first to say for the billionth time, what is up with that!!_

Harry laughed out loud. Ron always had been the one to open all his gifts without reading any of the cards. Harry looked at the package. He tore open the brown wrapping paper and found that it contained a miniature model of a Quidditch field complete with balls and players. 

            "Wow" said Harry, an ecsastic smile spreading over his face, " geez Ron you shouldn't have" 

You can run plays and strategies on it will really help the quidditch team. Just to let you know though, Ginny payed for half of it. She's really excited about it too. I hope it doesn't freak you out but I think my sister's crush on you has intensified in the last month or so. Stay positive 

_                           Ron_

_P.S. Hermione's not going to Krum's she's coming to the burrow, I could sing! But I won't because it will cause our house to fall down._

Harry smiled at that, he knew that Ron and Hermione has the biggest crushes on each other, unfortunately they refuse to notice it. Harry looked at the other owls took the letter from the large barn owl. He instantly recognized Hermione's neat writhing and began reading.

_            Harry,_

_I do hope you have had a good summer. I ended up not going to Victors because of the recent events. Ron seems so happy about it, the nerve him to tell me not to go, well I didn't go to Krum's, I'm going to visit him instead. I do hope you join us soon. I bought you a book for your birthday. And no it is nothing like the one I gave you at the beginning of summer._

Harry had received a book of advanced magic spells from Hermione to help him if he ever needed to defend himself. Dumbledore had placed an undetectable charm on the Dursley's house so Harry could practice defense spells. Harry had indeed put this book to good use. He turned to open Hermione's gift and found that it was a book on quiddich strategies and plays. " Oh cool Mione!" Harry said excitedly.

It is to be used with Ron's gift. I knew you'd like it much better than the other book. Happy birthday again and watch out for yourself

Extra love from 

                                 Hermione

Harry sighed at how much he missed his friends and turned to the owl from Hogwarts. It was the usual course list and a letter from Hagrid.

Harry,

Sorry but this letter's gonna be sort of short. Don' have much time now. I'm doin' something for Dumbledore but I wanted to tell ya happy birthday. Sorry I couldn't send anythin'. Hope the muggles are doin' ye justice. Be careful Harry.

                                       Hagrid

Harry wondered what Hagrid was doing for Dumbledore but then remembered he was probably trying to convince the giants to join their side before it was too late.

Harry looked at the last owl and wondered who I could possibley be from. He looked over at the tawny owl as it stretched out its leg for Harry to get the letter. It read..

Harry, 

I know you are wondering who is sending you this letter, so I will tell you. I am Cindy Potter your fathers sister and your godmother and aunt. If you want to know more turn around,

That was the end of the letter. Harry sighed was this some sort of joke. Somehow he felt that it wasn't and turned around. Where the owl had been was a tall woman with a reassuring sort of smile on her face. She had long black hair and light blue eyes that were dancing with excitement at the sight of Harry. 

            "Oh my gosh" she breathed, " You look exactly like James." Tears started to form in the woman's eyes. Harry stared up at her confused.

            "Er…. Who are you."? Harry said cautiously. The woman sighed. Wiping tears from her eyes she said,

            " I'm Cindy potter. Sorry I know I have startled you but I couldn't think of a better way of reaching you. Sorry about the crying thing, but I have been living on this street protecting you for fifteen years and this is the first time in a long time for me to see you. You know me better as Mrs. Figg. She is my disguised identity. But now you know who I really am." Cindy smiled at Harry and walked over to his side of the room. To Harry all this was really fishy but he couldn't help trusting her. 

            " Wait " Harry said his voice a little shaky, " if you are really my fathers sister then you should be able to answer this question." 

            "Okay " Cindy said " ask away" 

Harry raked his brain for a good hard question and then it came to him. 

            " What were my father and his friends nicknames and why were they called that," Harry said hoping that this person really was who they said. Cindy walked over to Harry new drops of tears in her eyes and sat on his bed startling Harry a little.

            " Sorry" she mumbled. " Please don't be afraid I just really miss him. Prongs the stag, padfoot the dog, moony the werewolf and that evil wormtail rat that he is. There. Now do you believe me?'" she looked at Harry with hope in her eyes.

            " Yes " Harry said, relieved that she had been telling the truth. " Sorry but with Voldemort back I wasn't sure to trust you" Harry looked at his feet.

            "It's okay," said Cindy and she reached over and scooped Harry up into the biggest hug. This startled Harry but he enjoyed it all the same. He had found true family and was very excited about it. 

            " I see Sirius sent you James bracelet, " she said.

            " Yes" replied Harry " the rings too. "

            " I know you miss them but we have more pressing issues right now" Harry looked up at her confused. "You'll see now take my hand so I can apparate you out of here to my house, don't worry" she said reading the worried look on Harry's face," those Dursleys won't notice I have them under a spell." 

            " Oh" said Harry " well if you tell me were we are going I can apparate on my own." Cindy looked down at him surprised but very impressed. " My friend Hermione got me an advanced magic book for reading up on defense spells if Voldemort ever shows up and I got bored and used it, the undetectable charm that Dumbledore put up could allow me to do magic undectected, that way the ministry wouldn't bother me or get involved in any way."    

" Hmm" Cindy sighed still amazed at Harry's accomplishment " just to my house down the street" 

            "Ok " Harry said relieved he wasn't in trouble " bye then see you there" with that he disaperated.

He really is his fathers son thought Cindy before going after him; I wonder what else he can do. Then she was gone.


	2. moony, tawney,padfoot, and paws

Ch 2 moony padfoot tawny and paws

Harry glanced around the familiar room of Mrs. Figgs house but realized something was missing. Just as he realized what it was Cindy appeared by his side with a small pop.

            "Where are your cats?' Harry asked curiously.

            " Gone " she said matter of factly " I got a dog" Harry's eye's immediately brightened.

            " What does it look like?" Harry asked trying to hold back a laugh. Cindy saw what he was up to and decided to play along. 

            " He is big black and out in the back yard waiting for you" she watched Harry's eye's as they started to shine and glow with excitement. He turned around and practically jumped out to the back yard. A big black dog was chasing squirrels up the tree and barking enthusiastically even though Harry was sure he knew his efforts were futile.

            " Sirius!" Harry yelled out while running to the big dog. The dog turned into a man who was wearing a look of pure joy on his face as he went to hug is favorite godson. Cindy stood by the door watching them thinking about how cute they were. After about a minute and a half they finally let go of each other and started to tell each other everything that had been going on. Cindy walked over to them.

            "The team is back together!" she proclaimed.

            "Huh?" Harry and Sirius replied in unison, looks of obvious confusion on their faces. 

            "The marauders are back! We have four people now!" Cindy said with a look of joy on her face.

            " Wait a second" Harry said, " Were you a marauder too?" Sirius shook his head and started to argue when Cindy said,

            " Honorary member" she said with pride," James let me tag along he even helped me become an animagus." 

            " Oh yeah " Harry said remembering what had happened earlier," you're an owl right?" 

            "You are right!" she said enthusiastically," I'm tawny, well that's my animagus nickname from school, she now we can be the marauders again!"

            " Not without James " Sirius stated frowning a little " besides Harry has to become an animagus first" 

            " But I already am," Harry said. This came has a shock to everyone and they stared back at him amazed.

            " But…what…how…er…" Sirius stammered. Cindy however was positively delighted.

            " Well Sirius" Harry mumbled looking down, " Hermione gave me an advanced magic book for learning defense spells for a future encounter with Voldemort… er and Dumbledore put an undetectable magic spell on the house and one day I got bored so I just thought it would be a fun challenge, besides I have some of my dad's notes and well… …. … It worked and I think it will come in handy." 

            " Ooh Harry what animal did you choose to be?" Cindy said unable to contain her excitement a second longer. But Sirius was still frowning.

            " Harry that's illegal you know " Sirius said in a discipline sort of voice.

            "Hey Sirius you did it too!" Harry stated in his defense.

            "Congratulations I think you two have found the worlds weakest argument." Cindy said laughing. " Come on Sirius you are being a spoilsport you are just jealous because he managed it quicker than you did" Sirius scowled at her, but Cindy just ignored him. "Harry go on show us your animagus form!" Cindy said with a look of pleading in her eyes. 

            " Okay" Harry said he looked up at Sirius, " your going to like this you know." With that Harry transformed into a very handsome fairly large golden retriever. Harry loved transforming. It was a new found freedom. It made it easy to escape his troubles and just enjoy being alive. Sirius looked down at the dog standing where Harry was and saw Harry's emerald eye's looking up at him. His frown turned into a huge smile. He transformed into the great black dog, gave a small yelp of happiness, and proceeded to playfully attack Harry, who easily dogged him and ran off into the forest on the edge of Cindy's backyard.

            "There's nothing better than this!" Harry barked to Sirius, who barked back in agreement. 

Cindy sat on the step watching the two for a while before transforming into the tawny owl and taking off. As much as she hated to spoil their fun, they still needed to talk to Harry about the real reason of their meeting. 

            She flew over to them and after much angry hooting and pecking and a lot of unneeded barking and snapping from Sirius, the trio started back.

            " Thanks for ruining our fun Cindy!" Sirius said after changing back. Cindy rolled her eyes.

            " We still need to talk to Harry about you know what." Muttered Cindy so only Sirius could hear her. Sirius groaned. 

            " I want to play with my animagus godson!" Sirius whined " it's like being back with James!" yelled Sirius stamping his foot. From Harry's point of view it looked like Sirius was a baby throwing a tantrum. When Harry pointed this out to them Cindy laughed and Sirius tried to throw Harry a threatening look but failed miserably and started howling with laughter along with Cindy. 

            " Come on" said Cindy panting from all the laughter, " moony will be here any minute and we need to be ready!" Harry looked up at her and started to smile. 

            " Remus is coming?" he asked, " I haven't seen him since my third year, he was my defense against the dark arts professor. The best one we ever had, then he had to go and leave all because that stupid Snape had to and tell everyone that he was a werewolf." Harry wondered where Snape was now. Dumbledore had sent him to do something, but Harry didn't know what. He thought he might have set off to be a spy for Dumbledore again, but he wasn't sure if Snape was really someone to trust, but Dumbledore was never wrong about these kinds of things.

            " I got to add that to my list of things why Snape needs to be punished." Sirius said with a look of hate on his face. 

            " Stop being so gloomy!" Cindy said happily. " Come on we are all back and better that ever! When Remus gets here we can tell him about Harry." Harry frowned. What if Remus thought it was bad that Harry was an animagus. Harry knew that it was illegal but Sirius had done it, so had his father. Remus isn't your professor any more Harry told himself, he'll be proud. 

            "You know what Harry?" Sirius said suddenly, "You need a nick name, how about woof?" Sirius asked. Harry rolled his eyes. 

            "Oh yeah padfoot very clever, really witty." Cindy said sarcastically. Sirius mumbled something under his breath. 

            "How about paws?" Cindy asked, "It is a heck of a lot better than woof."

            "Hey I like it what do you think padfoot?" Harry asked. 

            "Oh its good. Tawny always was a show off." Sirius mumbled. Cindy glared at him. Harry smiled. 

            "What?" Cindy asked curiously.

            "Nothing." Harry said shrugging. 

            " Lets go in." Cindy said. The trio headed back to the house. When they got inside they realized that someone had been in since they were outside. A wave of panic swept over Harry.  Sirius's eye's widened as he looked around the room at the fallen books shelves and the turned over table. Various objects scattered all over the floor. 

            " Take Harry and go!" Cindy yelled to Sirius looking afraid. " It might be Voldemort." Harry nodded and started to head towards the door but Sirius stopped him.

            " Wait." He said to Harry. Then he turned to Cindy and asked, " tonight is the 31 right?" 

            "Yeah." said Harry, " today is my…wait." Then he realized what Sirius meant. Just then a howl sounded from out side.

            " The full moon!" they said in unison. Sirius immediately transformed and raced outside to look for Remus. Cindy sighed.

            " Wait here Harry." She said. Harry shook his head.

            " No!" he retorted. " I'm an animagus too remember? I can help Sirius find Remus." He raced out the door. Cindy didn't bother stopping him. She knew that if he was anything like James, it would be next to impossible. She smiled and transformed into an owl and flew off to help.

            Harry looked around, trying to find Sirius. He heard a yelp a little ways down. Oh no Sirius is having trouble, he thought. He dashed down the street and was stopped by a very large wolf who surprised Harry by hoping out from behind a car. Just as the wolf who Harry assumed was Remus was about to attack Harry, a giant black dog knocked Harry out of Remus' reach. Sirius, Harry thought relived. He watched Sirius walk over to Remus who to Harry's surprise immediately calmed down and Sirius started trying to explain to him that the strange golden retriever was a friend. Remus walked over to Harry and sniffed him. Recognizing Harry, he let out a yelp of happiness and waged his tail. Harry backed away, unsure of to do. Sirius started leading the Remus back to the house. Harry looked up and saw a tawny owl flying overhead, he turned to follow Sirius. 

            When they got back to the house Harry transformed back and waited for Cindy. The tawny owl that had been flying over them landed next to Harry. Then Harry remembered that that was Cindy. Sure enough where the owl had been was Cindy. Harry smiled up at her.

            " That was the weirdest thing I have ever seen." Harry confessed to Cindy, " and I have seen some pretty weird things." 

            " Well," said Cindy thinking hard, " I think that because Remus and Sirius go way back, and he, as a wolf, remembers being with Sirius, it sort of calms him down. It took a long time for Remus to act that calm as a wolf. He only acts that way when Sirius or your father is around though. When Sirius showed him that you were a friend, Remus believed him and listened. I think they share some sort of a bond but I'm not really sure." Cindy looked up at the sky. " This reminds me of the old days." She said tears forming in her eyes. She turned to Harry and gave him a hug. Harry hugged her back, glad that he had found family that loved him. Harry heard Remus and Sirius howling at the moon in the backyard. He smiled. As weird as it was, he felt at home. Cindy broke the silence.

            " You need to sleep, here follow me and I'll show you your room." 

            " Ok" Harry said trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. Cindy laughed. Harry followed her up stairs into the first room on the left. It was a lot bigger than his room at the Dursleys. It seemed oddly familiar. Harry looked around smiling.

            "I think I have been here before." Harry stated. Cindy smiled and laughed. Harry looked at her confused. 

            " Well Harry, " she said still smiling, " this is the room you were born in. I'll never forget that day. James was so protective of lily that day. He never left her side. You were so tiny. James guarded you so closely, but when he couldn't make you stop crying he gave you to lily. Sirius ran in the room and scooped you out of lily's arms, much to her disappointment, and started singing to you." Harry laughed. 

            " I bet there were some problems with that." He said smiling. Cindy nodded laughing.

            " There were," she said. " You thought it was so funny you started to smile so big. It made James so mad that Sirius's off-key singing made you happier than his funny faces. He walked over to Sirius and grabbed you and handed you to me, and started to tell Sirius to get it into his head that he was the father. You were smiling in my arms and I hugged you close. You were so tiny and you looked up at me and reached up and put your little hand around my finger." Harry looked over at Cindy and saw fresh tears in her eyes. She smiled at him and gave him another hug. 

            " Oh I miss them so much." She said with a sigh. " Well go to bed we have a lot to talk about in the morning."

            Harry closed his eye's that day had been the best present he had ever gotten. He hoped the days that followed would be just as good. He smiled again and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review, my sister is the only one who has ever read this story and she is only 10 so it doesn't help much, if it's crap tell me I need to know I'm working on another that I think is a hell of a lot better, it's about his parents, but I have finals so I'm just gonna post this story cuz I have a lot of it written

Love all of yall!

                                    ~*~*~ flame 


	3. the order of the pheonix

Ch 3 the order of the phoenix

Harry woke the next morning. He looked around the room and wondered where he was. Then the memory of the night before came to him. He smiled at the thought of Cindy and Sirius. He got up and walked down the stairs, but stopped when he heard voices downstairs. He knew that it was rude, but he couldn't help but eavesdrop.

            "So have you told him yet?" Harry heard Remus say. 

            "Not yet" Harry heard Sirius respond, "we've been waiting for you to tell him last night but then…" 

            "Sorry." Remus mumbled," I guess I read the calendar wrong." 

            "Oh don't worry." Cindy said breaking the silence." We all messed up.  I'm glad Sirius got there before it was too late." 

            "Oh I can't believe I attacked Harry." Remus mumbled and put his head in his hands. "I'm so irresponsible, maybe I should just leave, he probably doesn't want to talk to me after last night." Harry frowned; he couldn't believe Remus was so worried. Harry had been the worried one. Harry cleared his throat making his presence known.  Every body jumped startled by Harry's sudden appearance. Harry walked over and sat by Remus, who edged away. 

            "Remus?" Harry said, "What's wrong?" Remus looked up at Harry. Harry noticed that he had tears in his eyes. 

            " You don't hate me do you?" Remus asked. "For what happened last night." Remus said quickly. Harry looked at him thoughtfully. 

            " Oh of course not Remus." Harry said as if it were the must obvious thing in the world. 

            " Are you sure after what I almost killed you how are you not mad." Remus asked. Harry sighed. 

            "Look do you want me to be mad at you?" Harry said exasperatedly. 

            "No, I, no." Remus muttered. Harry smiled. 

            "Good, because I can't be mad at you. It just isn't right. You did nothing wrong I know you can't help it. We'll just have to make sure it doesn't happen again." Harry hugged Remus. When they broke apart Remus looked down again.

            "Is something wrong again?" Harry asked.

            " Oh no." Remus said sounding very relieved. " I'm just glad you aren't mad at me." 

            " Yup cause that just doesn't work." Said Sirius hoping to break the tension. " It's not right for a marauder to fight with a marauder!" Remus gave Sirius a confused look. 

            " Oh." Sirius said," I keep forgetting that you don't remember what happened last night. Do you by any chance remember the golden retriever and me at the end of the night?" Sirius asked hopefully.

            " Yes I do but I don't know why he was there." Remus confessed. Sirius and Harry smiled at each other." Remus looked even more confused. 

            " Did I miss something?" he asked " and Sirius why did you call Harry a marauder?" Harry laughed and transformed into his animagus form. Remus gasped. 

            " Oh Harry." He said looking impressed," James would have been very proud." He reached down to pet the golden dog sitting next to him. Harry waged his tail and Sirius laughed. Harry transformed back. 

            " Now that we all know that I've been welcomed in to the world of the marauders, can I see the map? There are some things we need to add to it." Sirius looked up. 

            " You found more secrets?" he asked very amazed." Oh James would have been so happy! Where what did you find." 

            " Well" Harry said, " I know a lot about the forbidden forest, father out than on the map, where the centaurs are and the acromantula population, I know where the chamber of secrets is from that legend." Sirius looked amazed at that. 

            " Ron and I found it in our second year when it's monster was attacking everyone. I got in and fought the basilisk in some of the larger pipes so I could add some of the main pluming too that might be worth a few pranks; we also found the Slytherin common rooms. And Hermione knows all about Snape's hidden private storage in the back of his office." Sirius looked enthusiastic about that. 

            " Oh" he shouted, " we can play pranks on Snape now!" Harry nodded. Cindy shook her head. 

            "We have something more important to discuss, don't we guys." She said looking a Sirius and Remus. 

            " What?" Harry asked. Hoping Voldemort wasn't the topic they were here to discuss.  Cindy sighed.  She looked at Harry. 

            "We are here to discuss your involvement in the order of the phoenix." Cindy stated simply, she continued as though she didn't expect a reply from Harry. 

            "We are inviting you to become a member of the order of the phoenix. The order of the phoenix is an organization of love and light to fight against the hate and dark. You are born with the power to be involved in it. When you become part of it you can use your power. The magic feeds on love, which is why it works best when you are next to the person you love most." She looked at Harry.

            "Do you understand?" she asked. Harry nodded. 

            "You could call it a couple thing." Sirius said, obviously trying to break the awkward silence, and doing a very bad job.

"No Sirius." Cindy said rolling her eyes. "Do that is why mainly couples are involved in it. " Cindy turned to Harry, her eyes set and her expression serious. "Harry, please join us. Your parents wanted it to happen when you turned fifteen and the world needs you, I know it is a lot of weight one your shoulders, but it is something that you must deal with. We understand if you really don't want to, we know you have a life. But you need to decide soon; it works best during the full moon. Of course we didn't do it then because …." She drifted off and Remus looked down. Harry smiled at Remus. 

            "I will do it. I want to help I really do. I want to help Hermione and Ron, and all the rest of the Weasleys. I can't hide all my life. If that Voldemort is after me, why not be able to stand up to him. I'm not afraid of him, just to clarify. Also, I don't like people feeling sorry for me so please don't." Harry smiled. " when can we start?" Sirius smiled pride shown all over his face. 

            "As soon as the moon comes out." He said.

            "oh Cindy, I have a question." Harry said. Cindy nodded and waved her hand signaling him to continue.

            "you said mostly couples were involved, so why are there none here?" he asked. Cindy laughed. 

            "we haven't told you yet have we?" she said, Harry looked very confused. "we'll, Sirius and I are engaged, ever since your parents were but we let them go first, then they got killed, and Sirius went to askaban." Harry was amazed at how jokingly she talked about his parents, even their deaths. Cindy seemed to realize he felt like this. 

            " I loved your parents Harry. James was my brother and I am very sad that they died, but thinking of them always reminds me of the joys of them not the sorrows. So I think about that. I would do anything to bring them back." She sighed. 

            "there is a way." Remus said quietly. Every body turned and looked at him their eyes wide." 

            "b-bring back j-James?" Sirius managed to get out. Remus nodded. 

            "lets talk about that later, now we need to focus on the order of the phoenix. " 

the moon was finally out Harry and Cindy had just come back from diagon alley. They had spent the day there seeing as there was nothing left to do. They walked in the door loaded down with supplies for the new school year.  Harry had yet to receive the school letter but Cindy had told Harry that she was going to be a teacher with Sirius with her, to look after him. Remus had to do research on Voldemort's actions and had been working closely with Arthur Weasley. Sirius had been helping them a lot lately too. The whole Weasley family knew by now that Sirius Black was innocent though it had come as a bit of a shock to them. It had taken Ron the better part of two days to get Percy out of shock. But Sirius had become a frequent visitor to the Weasley household and seemed to have developed a close friendship with Ginny, he said that she reminded him of lily. He was right too, Ginny was remarkably like lily, in more ways than one. 

            Harry glanced over his shoulder in the direction of his aunt and uncles house. Cindy caught him.

            "I know what you are doing," she said looking at him, " they do not know you are gone so do not worry, we have already sent a message to dumbledore telling him that you are going to stay with us until you go to the Weasleys." Harry nodded, just then Remus and Sirius popped their heads out of the door. Harry almost fell over back wars from shock. Sirius smiled.

            " Come on come on come on," he practically screamed, " we need to initiate the order on Harry!" 

            "I know." Cindy said. 

            " then come on!" Remus shouted. Cindy rolled her eyes. 

            " moony, " Harry said slowly, " calm down. We 're coming." Ever since Harry had been joined into the marauder society, he had been very relaxed about talking to them. He knew it would be hard to call Cindy Professor Figg (she had to use her disguised name)at hogwarts,  instead of tawny.  Sirius laughed and Cindy shook her head. Remus looked at Harry with an odd sort of expression on his face. 

            "you know, " he said , "it is almost uncanny how much that sounded like James. It was sort of like a flash back." Sirius nodded and smiled at Harry. 

            "come on," he said, " we really do need to start." He led them all outside to a clearing in the forest in Cindy's backyard. 

            "this is where we will perform the initiation." Ha said, he looked at Harry, his expression very serious, " Harry the people in the order of the phoenix share each others power, so you will feel our magical strength flowing through you, just as we will feel yours through us. It may hurt a little, but that really depends on how powerful you are by yourself. It probably won't hurt you that much so don't worry. You will also be able to see the true identity of people you meet with the help of this ring.(Sirius showed Harry a gold ring with a band of swirling colors around it). The color of the ring will tell you about the person if you make physical contact with them. Red means the person is your true love, you will need to watch out for that one because as soon as you find them whether you like them or not you need to go straight to one of us, because they need to be added to the order as soon as possible(Harry's thoughts drifted to Ginny and how great it would be if she was in the order too, he had developed a crush on her over the summer but he didn't really know how). Blue means that that person his loyal and true friend(Harry thought about Ron and Hermione, they defiantly fit into that category). If the rig glows green it means a family member or order member, that is us!" he said proudly before continueing,"if the ring is yellow it means that this person is a friend and you can count on the for a favor or just a really nice and helpful person." He said then is expression changed from a smile to a frown, " if the ring is gray it means not to trust that person, and if the ring is black it means that you have found you worst enemy, the one who wants you dead ( Harry had a vision of milfoil with daggers in his hands, but then he remembered that Voldemort was probably a bigger threat). Do you understand that Harry?" Sirius finished. Harry nodded. 

            "good.'" Remus stated in a business-like manner.

            " also, " Cindy said, "not only will you share our powers, now you will have a new power that lets you draw strength from the love and hope surrounding you. It will help you keep fighting in times of peril, much like the phoenix song. You will also be able to communicate with Fawkes, dumbledore's phoenix. You will like him he can be a lot like dumbledore." She looked at Harry and smiled, "your parents would be very proud of you. I just know it." Harry nodded. He looked around at the three wizards surrounding him.

            "so, " he asked, "how do we do it?" Sirius and Remus smiled.

            "we stand in a circle around you and say the incantation. Then you will feel our powers being combined. This takes about ten minutes, but it seems like a lot less. The main thing is that you have to relax." Remus said. "after that, you're in!"

            "Okay," Sirius said, "We need to start." Harry nodded and they came and stood around him and held hands. They started to chant something but Harry couldn't make it out, he was too busy concentrating on the rush of energy flowing through him. It didn't hurt at all. In fact, if anything it was rather enjoyable. He stood there for what he thought had to be less than thirty seconds before it all stopped. He looked around at the three people who had been standing around him. They were now on the ground with the look that they had been through a terrible ordeal. He wondered if something had gone wrong, had he done something to mess it up? He walked over to Sirius and helped him up.

            "are you okay, padfoot?" he asked before moving on to help up Cindy and Remus. Sirius just nodded. 

            "did something go wrong?" he asked, "why are you all on the ground?" Cindy shook her head.

            "nothing is wrong Harry." Cindy said, "We are just a little shaken up. It can be painful to merge powers. The real question is how are you?" 

            "I'm great!" he said enthusiastically, "Actually that felt good, I wouldn't mind doing it again!" Remus looked amazed. 

            "really?" he asked, " you didn't feel anything, not the least bit of discomfort?" Harry shook his head. Cindy looked at Sirius with an "I told you so" sort of expression, not unlike the one Hermione often used. 

            "is something wrong? Because you are really confusing me." He confessed. Cindy shook her head.

            "paws?" Remus asked.

            "yeah moony?" Harry replied. 

            "nothing bad happened, we just under estimated you again." He said.

            "what?" Harry asked, " What do you mean by that?" Harry was very confused by now. 

            "come on, we need to go inside, there is something else that we need to tell you." Cindy said. She led them all inside and sat down on the couch before falling asleep. Sirius laughed. 

            "I guess I'll tell you then. " he said, " She must be worn out from your initiation. But we do have something else to tell you. We were supposed to tell you on your sixteenth birthday, that was what your parents wanted, but you need to be told now." Sirius looked at Harry. His expression serious. "Harry, you are not only the son of Lily and James Potter, but and trust me this might come as a shock to you."

            That was alright, Harry thought. He seemed to come across another shocking fact about himself everyday. 

            "you are the last remaining heir of Godric Gryffindor." 

            "huh?" Harry said, "what about Cindy, she is my fathers sister right?"

            "yes, but she is adopted, it is a complete but very strange coincidence that they both have black hair and blue eyes and that they are in the order of the phoenix together. It was a big shock to both of them." Harry nodded. It seemed really strange, but it the same time it seemed to fit, like it was obvious that he was the heir. 

            "that is why we fell to the ground. " Remus said, " you have a hell of a lot of power in you and so it was hard for us to take it. It hurt a lot but we are okay now. But that is why you felt nothing. The last person to actually enjoy their initiation was James. We didn't think you would be the same way, we thought you wouldn't have as much power because you are only half blood, don't get me wrong, " he added at the mad look on Harry's face, " I don't care if you aren't a pure blood, I'm not even pure human, but we thought you wouldn't be as powerful, we were wrong, but that doesn't matter. Now you know."

            "oh." Harry said. "Well that is a lot better news than I thought it was going to be." Sirius laughed. 

            "typical, " he said, " famous Harry Potter was expecting to hear some horrible story about how he was related to Voldemort." Harry shrugged and Remus shook his head at Sirius. Then a jolt of realization hit Harry. The sorting hat had tried to put him in Slytherin, so how could he be heir to Gryffindor. Harry looked at Sirius, he was a little scared to tell him about this but he had to. 

            "wait, " he said, "this can't be right." Sirius looked at him puzzled.

            "why not?" Harry shifted a little and looked down. 

            "because in my first year the sorting hat… well …. Er.. it said that I should go in Slytherin, that I would be great and it was all in my head, but I said I didn't want to go there so it said I should go in Gryffindor." Sirius was in shock.

            "w-what?" he managed to say, "you Slytherin? It's impossible. Do you know why, do have any theories about it or anything, because not one single part of your blood line has ever, ever been in Slytherin." 

            "well dumbledore said that it is because the night that my parents died, and Voldemort tried to kill me, he transferred some of his powers into me. So the hat saw that and said I would be great there." Harry said, "but I'm great in Gryffindor." He mumbled as an after thought. Sirius looked at Harry in disbelief. 

            "you have Voldemort in you?" he asked. Harry just nodded. Sirius let out a long string of swear words and then made a violent gesture in mid-air, earning him a very disapproving look from Cindy.

            "please don't hate me. " Harry said, "you know, for having part of him in me, I don't want it there you know."

            "I know that little prongs." He said Harry rolled his eyes, Sirius always called him that when he was thinking of his parents. "I would never hate you. I think that if I did James would come right out of heaven and smack me. You are my favorite godson, and don't you ever forget it." Harry smiled, it was good to be surrounded by people that loved you no matter what. Sirius wrapped Harry up in a hug and Remus walked over to join them. Harry loved being with his father's best friends. He had been thinking about what Remus had said about being able to bring them back, even if it was only for an hour, it would be well worth it to Harry. 

            "moony?" Harry asked. Remus loved it when Harry called him moony, Sirius loved it when Harry called him padfoot. It made them feel like Harry really trusted them and loved them, and there was nothing they wanted more than to be there for him.

            "yes paws?" Remus replied. 

            "well you know when you said it was possible to bring my parents back?" he asked. Remus nodded. "well, could you tell me how, cuz I kind of want to try it." Remus smiled. 

            "I have been waiting for you to ask that." He said. "but now it is late Harry and I need to go to bed and so do you, we'll talk about it in the morning." Harry nodded and walked up to his room, sat down on his bed and pulled his glasses off. His head had barely hit the pillow when he fell asleep.


	4. the revival

Ch 4: The revival

            Harry woke up once again to the sound of voices down stairs. It sounded like they were discussing bringing back his parents he decided that this time he shouldn't eaves drop and went to write letters back to Ron and Hermione. He searched the drawers for some parchment and a quill and started to write.

            Ron, 

Thanks so much for the awesome present! Tell Ginny thank you for it too. I don't mind if she has a crush on me, I'm going to tell you now and you can get mad at me or tell Ginny but I have a crush on her to. Please don't kill me for that but be happy to know that I am telling you because  really want to keep you as a friend. Some new things have come up that I need to tell you and Hermione as soon as I get there. I'm staying with Sirius until I come to the burrow, don't ask cuz I'll tell you when I get there. I think someone has a crush on Hermione!! In case you are as thick as Crabbe ands Goyle, which I hope you aren't you can see that she likes you too. Ha! I have black mail! Just kidding I would never do that. I have to go thanks again and tell Ginny and everybody else hi from me. Hermione is coming the day I am right? I'll see when I get there. 

               Harry

He sent the letter off with pig and turned to write to Hermione.

            Hermione,

How is my favorite hogwarts witch? Thanks for the book, you were right, it is much better than the last one. But I have learned some things from that advanced magic book. I'll tell you when I get to Ron's. some new things have come up that I need to discus with you two as soon as I get there. I'm staying with Sirius now, don't ask I'll tell you soon enough. I told Ron that and this is hard to tell anyone but I have a crush on Ginny, I know it sounds really weird but there's something about her I don't know. But don't you dare think that I am dropping you, you are like a sister to me and don't forget it! Ok, in case you haven't noticed, you and Ron have huge crushes on each other so tell victor hi from me, and that you just want to be friends. I can give you a direct quote from Ron but please don't tell! He says he is so happy you are coming that he could sing but he didn't and good thing too. Tell your parents hi from me and pat Crookshanks from Sirius, I have to go.

Love, 

            Harry

Harry and Hermione had become much closer over the summer. But not in boyfriend girlfriend way. They each felt like they were siblings and shared everything. Harry had always been like this with Ron, but it was new with Hermione. He was glad that they had crushes on each other but hoped that Ron wouldn't do anything stupid. He sent Hermione's letter with Hedwig and went downstairs to get breakfast. 

            He reached in the fridge and pulled out some cheese and eggs and started to make an omelet.  

            "you know, " Sirius said walking in the breakfast room, "that was your mothers favorite breakfast food. She wouldn't fix anything else, if you were ever out of eggs she would throw a fit." He laughed and picked up a sausage that had been sitting on the floor.

            "ewww! Sirius that is disgusting, eat some real food." Harry yelled.

            "hey!" Sirius said, "When you have been living off of rats for a year food off the floor is a delicacy. " Harry laughed. Sirius sure had done a lot to be able to watch over him during that tournament. 

            "come on paws," Sirius said, "moony needs to talk about the thing with your parents!" Sirius sounded very excited about it and practically dragged Harry away from his food into the living room. Harry sat down on the couch next to Cindy. She turned to him and gave him a big hug.  Harry smiled.

            "so sleepy head, " she said," nice to see you up!" Harry yawned and Cindy laughed again.  Harry turned to Remus.

            "was there something you wanted to tell me moony?" he asked.

            " paws, " he said, " there is a way to bring your parents back, but only for about two hours." Harry smiled.

            "it could be two minutes, along as I can see them." Harry said. Remus smiled and continued.

            "yes, well, there is a spell, but it needs an immense amount of power to bring two people back. But the order will help us with that. Since you have so much power it shouldn't be too hard. We will all be working together to get done. Once they are in human form, they will stay that way for two hours before going back to heaven. It is easier if they actually want to come down, if we have to force them, it will be much harder but I really don't think that would happen. This is a piece of old magic, but it should still work. I have the incantation and we can perform it as soon as you are ready." He finished. Harry smiled.

            "I'm ready now." He said "lets do it!" Remus nodded. 

            "we need to hold hands and call them down. We have to say, 'we call on the souls of lily and James potter' if we concentrate hard on them then they will come down. But it may take a lot out of us. Ready?" everyone nodded. 

            "okay," Remus said," start!" they held hands and started chanting. Harry could feel the power being drained from him but he kept focusing on his parents in his mind. He kept chanting and kept going. And then the chanting stopped. Harry could hear Remus Cindy and Sirius breathing heavily. He opened his eyes and standing before him were two people that he barely knew, but had seen in many dreams and pictures, his parents were right there in front of them. They looked very shaken and confused. Sirius looked up at them. 

            "ha!" he said, "we did it we did it! Look Remus it's James, and lily they are here. Wow! Guys" Sirius said to lily and James," Harry wanted to see you so we brought you down!" Harry's parents had just realized what was going on. They ran forward to hug their friends. After they broke apart lily looked over at Harry. 

            "oh my baby boy!" she said. Harry smiled. Sirius laughed.

            "he's not a baby anymore after four life threatening encounters with that Voldemort guy he is as far away from baby as you can get!" Sirius said, obvious pride in his voice. Lily had gone over and hugged Harry so hard Harry thought he was going to burst. 

            "James," lily said, "come over here and look how much our Harry has grown." James walked over to lily and saw Harry. 

            "aaahhhh!" James yelled, "lily lily! It's a little me!!" Harry laughed. 

            "I get that a lot, " he said, " but I didn't expect that from you." Lily slapped James.

            "you have already done something stupid." She said. "James this is our son Harry." James scowled at lily.

            "I know that!" he said. He looked over at Harry, hugged him and said, "so do you play Quidditch, please say yes." Lily who had been beaming at Harry turned to look at James again. 

            "we get called down to heaven to see our only son and the first thing you ask him is does he play Quidditch?!?" Sirius shook his head and Remus laughed.

            "typical James." They both muttered. Harry looked back up at his father.

            "yes I play for Gryffindor and I'm the seeker. I'm okay I guess." He said.

            "ok?ok? he isn't just okay, this boy has only lost one match thanks to dementors, and can fly like hell. He got around a dragon on his broom. He is without a doubt the best flier in the school. And he won is team the cup in his third year. he is not ok, he could go play professionally trust me I saw all those games in his third year, and ok just doesn't cut it!" Remus practically yelled. James beamed. 

            "lily our son plays! He  plays really well!!" he said. Harry nodded. Lily had been holding on to Harry for the last five minutes. Harry loved being hugged by his mother. He liked his dad a lot, he was just like Sirius said. 

            "Harry sweetie, " lily said, "tell us about you. We have really missed raising you." Harry smiled and started to tell them all about school and all his favorite things and his joys and his fears. Harry's parents were so proud of Harry. They still hadn't brought up the topic of Voldemort when James looked at Sirius.

            "padfoot," he said, "what do you mean Harry has face Voldemort four times?" Harry looked down. 

            "we'll he means that I have encountered him four times. The last one was about two months ago." Harry started to tell his parents about how he had witnessed Voldemort coming back and how he felt about the situation. He was afraid but trusted dumbledore completely. He knew that nothing could happen to him while he was at hogwarts, or at least he hoped so. He told them about all his end of the year adventures, saving Ginny, who he told them he liked and saving Sirius. And fighting Voldemort and saving the stone. By the end he was crying and lily had pulled him into another tight hug and he didn't want her to let go. James had been muttering occasional swear words under his breath. Harry had told them how he felt that the whole thing was his fault. James objected outright to that statement and told Harry that from what he heard Harry had had nothing to do with it, and that Harry wasn't allowed to think about that. They all sat for a while in silence. Cindy broke the silence first. 

            "Harry, tell your parents about your friends." She said. Harry nodded.

            "my two very best friends in the whole world are Ron Weasely and Hermione granger. Ron is one of seven and his mother molly has been like a mom to me. I owe them so much. Ginny, the girl I got out of that chamber in my third year, who I have a crush on is Ron's younger brother. They all have flaming red hair. Ron is obsessed with the Chudly Cannons, which is a bad thing because they stink royally, his room is completely orange. We share everything, we are behind each other one hundred percent, and I trust him with my life. He is the only the only one in our trio with real wizard background so he is the one Hermione and I go to for wearing stuff. Without him I would be clueless to all of the wizarding world." James looked up at Harry, pride in his eyes. 

            "he sounds neat the cannons are my favorite. I  saw them play Ireland in the world cup when I was eight. Their 1969 season, they were good then." James said. 

            "oh yeah!" Sirius and Remus yelled. They all got up and did some weird kind of high five thing. Harry had never seen Remus and Sirius so happy. Something stopped Harry, his dad had said had said he was eight in 1969 that would make him nineteen when he died.

            "dad, " Harry said.

            "yup?" James said

            "you were nineteen when you died weren't you?" he asked quietly. James nodded. 

            "sorry for bringing it up, I just wanted to know sorry you guys were so young." Harry muttered. James shook his head.

            "don't be. " he said, "I'm just sad that we didn't get to see you grow up, but it looks like you have none excellently with out us. Keep telling us about your friends." Harry smiled and continued.

            "ok my other best friend is Hermione. We, Ron and I, hated her guts in our first month at school, but then we saved her from a troll and have been best friends ever since. She is the smartest person at hogwarts. You never see her without a book in her hands. Without her I would have never gotten through the triwizard tournament in last year. she and I have gotten a lot closer this summer I share everything with her too. She and Ron are really close but not as cols as us. But they are hopelessly falling for each other but are too arrogant to admit it. She is a really great friend and worries about me all the time but I think I worry about her more." James was amazed about how humble his son was. He spent so much time telling them how great his friends were and how he wouldn't be anywhere without them. He could tell immediately that Harry was a very good honest person. He looked up at Harry again to listen to what he was saying now.

            "they are really the nicest people you could ever find and I wish you could meet them I know they would love you. I love them both so much. I'm so glad I have them." He finished. Lily smiled and hugged her son. In her opinion she couldn't have wished him to be any better that he was. He was kind, honest, trustworthy, and humble. She looked up at him.

            "I'm so glad you have such great friends. They will be one of the most important things in you life." She turned to Remus, "I'm so sorry moony for us not trusting you because you were a werewolf, we have no excuse for what we did. We should have trusted you." James couldn't add anything to this. He was already so disgusted with himself. He just nodded in agreement. Harry could tell from the look in Remus' eye that this was something James did when he was really mad at himself. 

            " don't worry, " he said, "I know what you are going through. Sirius and Cindy and I are constantly worrying about Harry, that we don't trust many people anymore. Prongs, lets not talk about that, right now we have to show off Harry to you." Sirius nodded.

            "moony is right, " he said, "paws here has a hell of a lot to show you. It is time for us to show him off to you, because as you have probable already seen, he doesn't like to show off, but we are going to make him just for you. Come on, lets go out back." Lily stood up and went out with Harry and Cindy, James stayed to talk to Sirius and Remus. 

            " I really can't thank you two enough for looking after him. He is a really great kid. But I want to ask you why you called him paws." James said.

            "we will show you prongsie." Sirius said. Remus laughed and James just shook his head and followed them out the door. 

            When they got out there Sirius whispered to Harry to apparate behind James and then change into his animagus form. Harry nodded.

            "ok every one, " Sirius said, " we present the highly advanced magical achievements of Harry Potter!" Harry walked over to James.           

            "watch." He said. James looked at him curiously. Harry saw Sirius signal and disappeared. James and lily gasped.

            "he can apparate?" they asked. Harry popped back in front of them and nodded. James smiled at him. Harry loved when they smiled, he wanted nothing more that to please them. He looked over at Sirius who nodded. Harry transformed into his beautiful golden retriever. He wagged him tail and walked over to James and lily. James transformed with Sirius and ran off to play with Harry. Harry let lily stroke him for a while then ran off to join his father and godfather. He knew that there was nothing better than that. They played for a while and raced around. Harry beat Sirius every time. They transformed back laughing hysterically. 

            "bloody hell!" James yelled," How long did it take you?" 

            "two months." Harry answered. James' jaw dropped.

            "really?" he asked," jeez it took us three years to do it." Harry shrugged. James shook his head in amazement. 

            "paws, " Remus said.

            "yes moony?" Harry replied.

            "show James your patronus, he needs to see it." Harry nodded.

            "expecto patronum!" he yelled. Out of his wand came prongs the stag, but that wasn't all, he saw a dog a wolf and an owl with a lily on it follow after the stag. There was a collective gasp. 

            "Harry, " Remus said slowly, " I d-didn't know w-we were your patronus too." 

            "neither did I." Harry said. Every one had an expression of amazement on their face's even Harry. They sat in silent amazement for a while, until a scream broke the silence.!

            "aaaahhhhh!" lily yelled. Every one turned to her to see a snake curling around her hand. James go up to pull it off but Harry stopped him.

            "wait, " he said, "let me do it, I need to show all of you something." He turned to the snake and started to talk to it but instead of English, hissing came out.

            "get off of her and come over to me." he hissed.

            "who are you?" the snake asked.

            "I am Harry Potter, what is your name?" Harry asked the snake who was slowly moving to him and away from lily. Everyone was watching in amazement. Harry continued talking to the snake. 

            "my name is Christie." The snake said. Harry nodded and looked at everyone. 

            "this is Christie." He said. "I'll tell her to leave but just know she won't hurt you." Everyone nodded, still in shock. "mom do you want me to tell her to go?" lily nodded. 

            "ok, " harry said. He turned back to the snake.

            "please leave one of them is afraid, sorry, it was nice meeting you." Harry said. The snake turned and left harry frowned he liked the snake. 

            "ok everyone, stop staring like idiots." Harry said, "yes I can talk to snakes, the whole school knows from when Malfoy set one on me last year and I told it to go away." He looked toward his parents. 

            "when Voldemort tried to kill me," James interrupted, "which time?" 

            "the first time." Harry said, "he transmitted some of his powers into me so that is how I can speak parsletoungue." 

            "is there anything you can't do sweetie?" lily asked.

            "yeah, I can't seem to pass potions, Snape hates my guts." Harry said.

            "he hates Harry, he never leaves him alone, we are trying to find a way to hex him permanently." Sirius said, obviously very angry. 

            "the same Snape, moony?" James asked, ignoring Sirius who had started taking the orange he was eating and mashing it into a pulp. 

            "yes." Remus replied, "prongs, he really does need to be taught a lesson." 

            "Sirius stop." Harry said. Sirius looked up and stopped smashing the orange, he looked at his watch.

            "we need to wrap up this conversation." He said. "you have five minutes." Harry, lily and James nodded. 

            "bye paws, " James said, "I'm so proud of you and I love you." 

            "so do I, I wish we could have seen you grow up." Harry nodded.

            "I love you too." He said. "it was great to see you" 

            "time is up." Remus said. "its time for them to go." They exchanged one last hug and they were gone. Harry smiled, it had been an excellent day.


	5. the burrow

Ch 5: Back to the burrow.

            The last week went by in a blur. Harry spent most of his time doing homework and before he knew it was time to floo  to Ron's. 

            Paws!" Cindy yelled.

            "yeah tawny?" Harry yelled back. 

            "It's time to go, they are expecting you now." 

Harry ran down the stairs followed by Remus and Sirius who were struggling with his trunk.

            "Can't you two use magic?" Harry asked, "you're legal fully trained wizards!" Cindy laughed and put a weightless charm on the trunk and Sirius shoved it in the fireplace. 

            "Ready?" Remus asked. Harry nodded. He said goodbye to everyone and gave Cindy a hug then stepped in the fireplace.

            "The burrow!" Harry said. In a whirl of ash and soot, Harry fell out of the Weasley's fireplace. Ginny was standing over him.

            "Hey Ginny." Harry said. Ginny reached over to pull him up and hugged him. This is new, thought Harry; Ginny was always so shy around him. But for some reason, it felt like a much needed change. He hugged Ginny back.

            "Oh I'm so glad you're here! We have been so worried about you, well Hermione and me because you haven't owled her in a week and …" Harry started laughing. Ginny looked up at him.

            "What's so funny?" she asked him. 

            "You look so cute when you blabber on and on like that." Harry said blushing a little. "Where's Ron?" he asked

            "Upstairs with Hermione." Ginny replied. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

            "I wonder what they are doing." He said. Ginny caught on. A mischievous smile crossed her face. 

            "Lets go see." She said. She grabbed Harry's hand and they ran upstairs to Ron's room. They stood outside the door straining to hear the conversation inside. They both looked down and saw that they were still holding hands. They quickly let go. Ginny looked at Harry.

            "On the count of three?" she whispered. Harry nodded. 

            "Ok, " Ginny said, "one two three!" Harry threw open the door to find Hermione and Ron unpacking Hermione's suitcase. Harry looked at Ginny and frowned. A look of disappointment crossed over Ginny's face. Ron turned around.

            "Harry!" he yelled. Harry smiled and ran over to Ron and gave him a high five. 

            "Hey Ron, " Harry said, " hey Hermione." Harry added looking over at Hermione. She jumped up and ran to Harry. He wrapped her in a big hug and kissed her on the forehead, earning a very confused look from Ron, Ginny just smiled. Hermione was Ginny's main correspondent and knew that there was nothing going on between Harry and Hermione. Ron just stood there still confused. 

            "Oh Harry Ginny and I were so worried about you!" Hermione said. Harry laughed, and shot a look at Ginny.

            "So I've heard." Ron looked over at Harry.

            "Come on lets get your trunk and stuff." He said. Harry shook his head.

            "Not yet, I need to talk to you two about something." He said. Hermione and Ron nodded. Ginny headed towards the door.

            "I'm going to leave you guys alone, call me if you need me." she said. Harry looked at her.

            "Wait!" he said. She turned around and smiled, "this concerns you too Ginny.  Ok I told you that I had something to tell you, well he I go." 

            Harry told them all about the order and being an animagus and seeing his parents and being the heir to gryffindor his new aunt and everything else about his week at Cindy's. He turned to Ginny.

            "This is the part that involves you." He said, she nodded." About a week ago I had a dream, and you were in it. You were about eighteen and we were married." Harry blushed at this Hermione smiled Ginny blushed too. "Voldemort had taken you away somewhere and said you had a power that he needed." Ginny shifted a little at that statement. "You said you stood by me and that you would never work with him and he set the Cruciatus curse on you, then I woke up. Ginny I think you should tell me what this power is if you know it yet, because you can't get taken by Voldemort, you don't have to tell me but it might be smart." Ginny shook her head.

            "No I'll tell you." She looked up at him," I've known about it ever since my second year, only mom and dad know, but well, I can see the power levels of people, and I can also sense when the light and dark forces are near." She looked at Harry, "that's how I knew you were coming." She said. Harry looked up.            "What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, "light and dark forces? You didn't know I was part of the order before now so how could you know that it was me?" Ginny smiled.

"Well, ever since I had the power there was something different about you. I first saw it in Flourish and Bolts, when you stood near Mr. Malfoy it was more apparent, I really can't explain it." Harry nodded.

"Well I guess it is because I was born with it." Harry decided aloud. Hermione looked at Ginny.

            "So you can see our power levels?" she asked. Ginny nodded." Tell us then!" she said. 

            "Ok stand still it takes a while to focus." Ginny said. "Ok Harry's is the strongest, probably more that usual because of the order's power of love thing." Harry nodded." But it has always been the strongest. Ron's and Hermione's are exactly the same, less than Harry's but still a lot stronger than most people's" she finished.

            "What about yours gin?" Harry asked. Ginny looked up at him.

            "I've never been able to see it and why did you call me gin?" she asked.

            "Well gin is shorter, and what about looking in a mirror?" Harry's said.

            "Oh!" she exclaimed," that might work! And keep calling me gin I like it." Harry nodded and smiled and Ginny ran over to the mirror in the hall outside Ron's room. Harry Ron and Hermione hurried behind her. 

            "So," Hermione said." what does it look like when you see someone's power level?" 

            "Well," Ginny answered," it looks kind of like flame coming out of you. The bigger the flame the more power you have. Mine is the size of yours Hermione, and yours Ron, cool I always thought I have much less power than that." Hermione had started questioning Ginny about all the people at Hogwarts and their levels. Ron turned to Harry.

            "Can I talk to you about something Harry?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

            "Sure Ron that's what I'm here for." Harry said. Ron smiled.

            "Come on." He said. Harry followed Ron back into his room, and sat down on the bed next to Ron.

            "So what did you to talk about?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him. 

            "Well I wanted to ask you about Hermione do you like her or something because well you hugged her and kissed her and." he drifted off, Harry laughed and Ron looked at him confused. 

            "Ron. " Harry said, "what do you do when you haven't seen your sister in a really long time?" Ron looked at Harry and shook his head but answered the question anyways.

            "Well, " he said, "I run up and hug her and then I kiss her on her forehead some times. Oh!" Harry nodded. Ron looked relieved.

            "Hermione is like my sister, Ron. I know you like her I would never go out with Hermione it just sounds so wrong. For me not you. You should ask her she likes you too, but you can't hurt her. But you have to make me a promise." Ron nodded.

            "I'll let you have Hermione with out being over protective if you let me ask Ginny out." Harry said looking down. Ron frowned then smiled and nodded. 

            "Deal!" he said holding out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry shook it.

            "Thanks!" he said. Ron shook his head. 

            "No problem, after all, if we had to pick a guy to go out with Ginny, you would be first on our list, I know you wont do anything to hurt her." Harry nodded. They walked out of the room to go get the girls. Ron looked over at Harry with uncertainty and Harry nodded and waved his hand to signal him to continue. Ron walked over to Hermione. Who was still talking to Ginny? He cleared his throat to make him known. Hermione whirled around.

            "What do you want?" she asked. Ron blushed and Ginny laughed.

            "I want to talk to you will you come with me please." Ron said. Hermione nodded looking confused and Harry and Ginny exchanged amused looks. Harry watched Ron walk off with Hermione before turning to Ginny. 

            "Gin?" he said, "come with me I need to ask you something." Ginny smiled.

            "Okay," she said, "lets go into Ron's room seeing as it is deserted." Harry nodded and grabbed Ginny's hand and sat her down on the bed next to him. There was something about Ginny that put Harry instantly in a good mood. He loved sitting there with her. He turned to look at her amazed at how much she had grown up; she was no longer a little girl, but a tall young lady. She held herself differently now and looked a lot more confident. Harry smiled.

            "Ginny, I have had a crush on you for a while now and well I just wanted to ask you id maybe you'll be my girlfriend, I like you a lot and I've just never had the courage to ask you before, if you don't want to it's okay but…" he turned to Ginny. He hoped that she would say yes. What would he do if she didn't? Well first he'd be crushed and upset, then he guessed he would just get over it. I started to prepare him for the worst when Ginny looked up at him and smiled. 

            " Of course I'll be your girlfriend, I can't turn you down!" she said. Harry smiled and hugged Ginny. There is nothing better than this he thought to himself, she is so beautiful, I'm so glad she said yes. Pulled away and looked at Ginny.

            "Come on lets go tell Ron!" he said. Ginny frowned.

            "Lets not," she said, "he tends to over react about things like this." Harry shook his head.

            "We had a deal," he said," I got to ask you out if I let him have Hermione." 

            "Are you like Hermione's protector or something?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded.

            "Yup, I'm her brother, in a weird way." Harry smiled, and grabbed Ginny's hand, "lets go see what they are up to!" 

            Harry and Ginny went downstairs to go talk to Hermione and Ron. They were interrupted when Fred and George popped out of the fireplace. 

            "Oh, hello" said Fred with amusement in his voice.

            "It's about time if you don't mind me saying so," George said.

            "About time for what?" Harry said in a slightly confused voice. Then he realized that he and ginny were holding hands. Ginny must have noticed it to because her hand jerked away at the exact time as Harry's.

            "Well now we know and there is no use hiding it." George said obviously hiding a snigger.

            "We think Hermione and Ron have done the same thing, we were on our way over to talk to them when we ran into you." Harry explained hoping that his face wasn't red.

            "Well we would be happy to come, there is nothing we like better than teasing Ikle Ronikins." Fred said laughing so it was hard to understand.

            Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George went to go see what Ron and Hermione were up to. Harry was not surprised when he saw Ron and Hermione holding hands.

            "Oooooo, ikle Ronikens has a girl friend!" George said in a teasing tone.

            Ron's face immediately went as red as his hair. 

            "Don't tease him like that George, that's mean!" Ginny said in a defensive way.

            "Oh look someone is standing up for ikle Ronikens, am I right Ginny?" Fred said jokingly.

            "Well yes but don't be mean." Ginny said

            "Fine we had better go Fred, we have done our duties here. But don't lose hope there's still Percy" George sniggered. 

            Fred and George went up to go find Percy.  Ginny shook her head.

            "They always have to tease someone." She said. Harry looked over at Ron he had obviously asked Hermione out and he sincerely hoped the Krum issue had been sorted out. Ron smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back. Hopefully Harry thought, there would be no more random fights out of them. They stood in silence for a while all of them thinking about something different. Hermione was the fist to speak.

            " Harry, have you and Ginny been up to that Ron is so happy about we were on our way up to get you two when.." she broke off.

            "when we found you." Harry finished for her. Ginny laughed. Ron looked at Harry.

            "so.." he asked. Harry nodded and Ginny smiled. "score! Cool Ginny, welcome to what Snape has rightly dubbed 'the dream team'!" Hermione looked from Ron to Harry to Ginny and back to Ron a very confused expression on her face. 

            "DID I MISS SOMETHING!" she yelled. Harry laughed and told Hermione that he had asked Ginny out. She took the news really well and started saying she knew it would happen all along. Harry just shook his head, held out his hand to Ginny, who took it and headed back inside. he started to open the door, but fell right through the door. Someone must have opened it while he was. He looked up and saw the twins laughing madly. Ginny reached down and pulled them and started yelling at them.

            "what a horrible trick to pull! You could have hurt Harry or me!" she shrieked. Harry just laughed.

            "nice one!" he said slapping the twins a high five. Ginny frowned. 

            "Harry when I am defending your honor don't take the other person's side!" she said. Harry smiled. 

            "sorry gin." He said, smiling, he pulled her into a one armed hug, then turned back to the twins.

            "I see you have been learning from Sirius." Harry said with a sense of pride in his voice. Harry was proud of anything Sirius did and looked up to him a lot, Sirius was the same to Harry. Twins nodded to Harry.

            "how did you know?" George asked. 

            "I just spent a week with him I know more than you know, but I'll give you a tip, that trick works a lot better when the person being tricked falls through the door and into something, my own personal twist Sirius can tell you about it." Harry had set out a tray of whipped cream for Sirius to fall into Sirius thought it was awesome but Harry could tell Sirius wanted to out do him, it was a constant war between them, seeing who could pull the best and most tricks on who. Cindy disapproved a lot and thought it was insane to see a thirty four year old man and a fifteen year old involved in a prank war. But then Sirius never had been one to act his age. He seemed dead set against it. Just then Mrs. Weasley entered the room.

            "oh hello Harry dear I didn't see you. But I can see that Ginny sure did. Move over Ginny I want to hug him to." It was Mrs. Weasley. Harry blushed and remembered that he was still hugging Ginny. he silently scolded himself for doing that in front of Mrs. Weasley. She didn't seem to care though and pulled Harry into one of those big Mrs. Weasley hugs. Harry smiled. 

            "hello Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for having me over." Harry said politely. 

            "I'm glad to have you over and since you are practically a Weasley family member you need to call me Molly. Also I think you have something to tell Arthur and me" she said looking over at Ginny.

            "did somebody call me?" said Mr. Weasley entering the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley nodded.          

            "Harry is here and I believe he and Ginny have something to tell us." She said. Mr. Weasley raised his eyebrows and looked amused, but also like he knew what was coming. It surprised Harry. 

            "oh and what is it you want to tell us Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked the same expression on his face. Harry looked over at Ginny who nodded and smiled. Her confidence seemed to give Harry confidence still it's risky to tell Ginny's dad about this but there was only one way to find out what his reaction was. Harry took a deep breath. 

            " Mr. Weasley, is it okay if I date your daughter?" Harry said, surprised that is had come out that easily. Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry then at Ginny and nodded. Harry let out a sigh of relief.

            " thank you!" he said happily. He hugged Ginny who hugged him back. They stood up to leave the room. 

            "so you two officially a couple?" Fred asked. Harry nodded and Ginny smiled. Harry led Ginny upstairs he was so relieved that Mr. Weasley had let him go out with her. He was too busy thinking about Ginny to realize where he was going.

            "Harry, where are we going?" Ginny asked. 

            "well I think I'm going to unpack but I kind of forgot, come to think of it I don't even know where I'm staying, is there enough room for three people in Ron's room, they might move Hermione into your room since she and Ron are going out then I would be here, okay well my trunk is here might as well unpack it." Harry replied. Ginny and Harry reached down and started unpacking Harry's stuff and putting it In the spare dresser. Just as they finished Ron and Hermione burst into the room Harry smiled.

            "up here to move out Hermione?" Harry said smiling," Ron did Fred and George rat you out.?" Ron nodded looking really angry and Hermione was doing her best to cheer him up but it clearly wasn't working.

            "I am going to kill them." Ron grumbled angrily. Harry was going to shoot some taunt about how obvious it has been that they like each other but decided against it. Ron was in a bad enough mood as it was. Hermione turned to Ginny. 

            "Ginny? will you please help me unpack?" Hermione asked. Ginny groaned and shook her head. 

            "nope sorry I have unpacked enough for today thank you." Ginny said. Hermione frowned and shrugged her shoulders. "Come on Harry, dinner will be ready soon lets go down and help." Harry nodded. He walked downstairs following Ginny.

            "Mrs. Weasley?… er Molly?" Harry asked. Mrs. Weasley smiled. Harry liked calling Mrs. Weasley molly, it made him feel a lot closer to her. 

            "Harry Ginny will you please set the table for eight, Percy won't be home." molly said. Harry nodded then stopped. he realized he didn't where the cutlery was. He watched Ginny walk over and grab something from a drawer. Harry followed her feeling ashamed that he had never helped the Weasley's when he was there. He set the table and even told Ginny the right way to put out a napkin and that she had made a mistake putting the blade of the knife the wrong way.     

            "How did you know that?" Ginny asked.

            "the Dursleys have made me set the table for all occasions since I was four." Harry said frowning. Ginny shook her head, she had never liked the "Dursley stories" as Ron called them.

            " I'm hungry lets eat." Harry said breaking the silence.

            "dinner won't be ready for about ten minutes." Molly said. Harry nodded and sat down on the couch not to far away from the kitchen table.

            "nothing left to do 'cept wait then." He said. Ginny sat down next to him. He took her hand him his and leaned  back watching Mrs. Weasley cook. The salad was tossing itself and the dressing it self, the cookies she had made were icing themselves. It was amazing to Harry how even a world like the wizarding world was able to make Harry think that it was accomplishing the impossible. He settled into a light sleep. Harry was woke up about nine minutes later no one had noticed he was asleep. When he tried to stand up he couldn't. something was on top of him. He looked down wondering what it was. It was Ginny. her face looked so peaceful to Harry that he didn't want to wake her. He picked her up carefully and set her back down so he could get up. he bent down and kissed her before turning face to face with Mr. Weasley. Harry hoped that this didn't put a damper on their situation. But Mr. Weasley just smiled. 

            "go ahead and wake her up, she needs to eat." He said. Harry nodded. He walked over to Ginny and started to shake her. She opened her eyes and looked at Harry. He smiled, she was so beautiful. She sat up and hugged Harry before sitting at the table.

            "so what's for eating?" she asked, "I'm starving so dish it out!"  Harry laughed, he had never seen Ginny like this. So confident and funny not to mention a little dangerous once she got mad. Harry liked the change, it made her Ginny Harry thought. Pretty soon all the Weasley's had joined them and they were digging into a very silent meal. Mr. Weasley looked tired and worried, Harry knew what was wrong, but he didn't know if he should ask about it or not, curiosity got the better of him though.

            "what's the damage?" he asked tentatively. Mr. Weasley looked at him.

            "nothing much several disappearances but they are the ones gone to work for him, nothing had happened to our side, there are a few deaths that are being looked at they seem to be accidental but our team, Sirius calls us Dumbledore's team incase you are confused, but we don't think so I'm evaluating because I know more about the muggle methods by which they were supposedly killed, that's the damage." Harry nodded, he was glad that it was not very much, at least there were no mass murders. They chatted about nothing and when dinner was finished they went back upstairs to go to bed. Harry was just settling in when Ginny burst through the door. Harry looked up.

            "Ginny, what is the matter?" Harry asked. 

            "you have an urgent owl, I don't know what it is but you need to open it, now!" she replied. Harry ran to Ginny and grabbed the letter, hoping the news was good. He tore it open. Inside were five words

                        we got him, I'm free!

Harry knew immediate whom it was from. A sort of explosion took place in Harry. Sirius was going to be free. What he had been waiting for since his third year was finally going to come true. Before Harry knew it tears of joy were streaming down his face. Ginny saw him and rushed over thinking something was wrong.

            "Harry, are you okay?"

            "never better, they got him, they got Petegrew, Sirius is going to get a trial, and we have a big shot at winning it." Ginny smiled up at Harry, she knew how long he had waited for this.

            "that's great! Oh Sirius really deserves to go out of hiding, I bet he cannot wait to see you Harry, he loves you very much you know." Harry nodded he couldn't speak, he was too happy. He grabbed Ginny's hand.

            "going to tell Ron and 'Mione?" Ginny asked. Harry just nodded and pulled Ginny close to him, she laughed at how he acted in the happy circumstances. They reached the bottom of the stairs and spotted Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch together talking. As soon as Harry saw them he ran from Ginny and almost screamed in their ears.       

            "Padfoot is free!!!! He and moony got him they are going to get a trial, he's going to be free!!" Harry yelled. Ron and Hermione jumped up and started yelling and screaming in pure joy. They all wanted Sirius to be free. Harry broke away from their big tangled hug and turned to hug Ginny, feeling he had left her out.

            "oh gin! This is so great." Ginny nodded and smiled, just then Fred and George burst into the room. 

            "what's all this yelling about the marauders, I thought that was our secret Harry." Said George in mock hurt.

            "really Harry," said Fred seriously," why are you yelling about them?" Harry, looked at Hermione and Ron and laughed. 

            "do you know who the marauders are?" Harry asked to twins.

            "noble men?" said George. Harry shook his head.

            "moony padfoot and prongs are noble, wormtail is a traitor." Harry said "not only is Sirius a very good prankster, but he also happens to be a very good map writer person, along with Remus and my father. They were the legendary marauders, the most popular guys in school, also the most misbehaved, and they have officially passed on their destiny to me!" Harry said with pride in his voice. 

            "huh?" Fred said. Harry laughed.         

            "Sirius black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, (peter has been banned), Cindy Potter and I are moony, padfoot, prongs tawny and paws. Sirius is padfoot, Remus is moony, James is prongs, Cindy is tawny, and I am paws." 

            "oh." Said George," so you are a marauder too? But you aren't an animagus like Sirius is I'm assuming that the rest were animagus's too, but you aren't." 

            "you'd be surprised," with that Harry transformed into his animagus form. He changed back after the twins gasped in surprise. "you are sworn to secrecy, though okay? You cannot tell anyone about us being animagus's or about Cindy. I'm telling you because you are the only ones in the family who don't know the whole truth, but you must keep it secret. Also we are in progress of updating the marauders map and we'll let you two know when it is done." Fred and George just nodded, and started heading back upstairs to digest the new information.

            Harry's stay at the burrow was over very fast, and before he knew it he was boarding the Hogwarts express. He turned to Ginny and helped her lift her trunk up before following Ron and Hermione. They would have headed to the prefect's compartment, but Hermione had turned it down saying she had other things on her mind, Harry suspected it was because of him. Harry had also received a prefects' position but turned it down because he, like Hermione had other things on his mind, like living through his fifteenth year. Ron had been asked to stand in for Harry, but he too turned it down, he said it was because none of his friends were prefects, but Harry knew it was for him, he was grateful to both of them. They didn't encounter Malfoy the entire ride, they decided he had bought himself into being a perfect and was off in their compartment showing off, they didn't mind in the slightest, a place without Malfoy was a good place. Harry didn't really feel like talking during the ride so he listened to Ginny and Ron arguing about Quidditch. Hermione was buried in a book. There was no surprise there Harry thought. It amazed Harry how much Ginny knew about Quidditch, but he supposed it was because she had grown up with six brothers. He listened to them until Ginny fell asleep in his lap. He looked down at her, there was something he had been feeling every time he thought of Ginny, but it couldn't be, Harry kept telling himself, but there was no denying it. He, Harry potter was in love with Ginny Weasley. He wanted to be there for her always and he would protect her with is life. He just prayed she felt the same way. 

            They made it to the castle in no time and Harry had turned to wake Ginny up.

            "gin, gin, come on wake up, we're there." He whispered in her ear. She sat up and gave Harry a hug before taking his hand and dragging him out of the compartment. 

            "gin slow down, we have time to get on the carriages." Harry told her.

            "no come on I want to get good seats for the sorting!" Ginny said. Harry nodded and took her over to the first carriage they saw and he ran back to get Ron and heroine who were talking to dean and lavender.

            "come on guys lets go gin wants to get good seats for the sorting, we've got a carriage lets go." Harry said. 

            "we're coming, Harry, lets go 'Mione." Ron said. Hermione nodded and waved good-bye to dean and lavender before following Harry, and Ron. Harry led them to the carriage and they were headed to the castle.


	6. the trial

 My favorite chapter, (so far) please review!!!!

Ch 6:The Trial 

            Harry walked through the huge wooden doors at the front of Hogwarts. He headed to the great hall hand in hand with Ginny, so glad to be back home. He was too busy to notice that the eyes of most of the female population of Hogwarts were on him and Ginny. They batted theirs eyes at Harry, before shooting Ginny death glares. Harry steered Ginny over to the front of the room and they sat closest to the head table, next to Ron and Hermione. Harry was very startled to see Remus sitting at the high table next to Dumbledore. Harry vaguely wondered if Sirius was there but then decided that that probably wasn't the case. He stopped thinking, realizing that hunger was gripping his stomach. He turned to look at Ron.

            "You hungry?" he asked

            "Oh yeah, why can't they just get on with it?" Ron replied. Harry heard Hermione mutter something that sounded a lot like "boys". Ginny stifled a laugh and Harry turned to look at her, a look of mock hurt on his face, but he was betrayed by his smile and leaned over and kissed Ginny on the cheek. She blushed and laughed. Ron, looking scandalized, turned to Harry.

            "You are fraternizing with the enemy, Harry! You should be tried for high treason!" this earned Ron a good smack from Hermione and they had started to get into their own personal version of flirting, a pointless argument. But they were silenced by Ginny, who wanted to hear the sorting. Harry was too hungry to pay attention, and was very grateful when their plates filled with food and they were able to eat. They talked about their summer and Quidditch until they were full of food and their plates vanished. 

            "If I could please have everyone's attention." The voice of Dumbledore rang through out the halls and all the students turned to look at him. "I have three knew teachers to introduce to you. First, professor Arabella Figg will be taking professor Snape's place as potions teacher." There was scattered applause and Harry clapped hard. Ron leaned over to Harry.

            "Is that her?" Harry nodded. 

            "Second," Dumbledore continued," I would like to reintroduce you to your old defense against the dark arts teacher, Remus Lupin," applause erupted from the Gryffindor table," I would like all of you to know that Remus has my full confidence and you are to treat him with respect, anyone who acts other wise will be sent directly to me. Now I must ask you not to panic, but the person teaching care of magical creatures may be a bit…er frightening to you, but I assure you he will not harm anyone," suddenly Sirius stood up. I would like to introduce to you, Professor Sirius Black." Harry was amazed; ignoring all the gasps of surprise he ran up to the high table and knocked Sirius over in a big hug. 

            "SIRIUS!!"Harry screamed excitedly.

            "Gerroff me paws." Sirius said trying to look serious, but failing as a smile of joy crossed his face.

            "Stuff it padfoot." Harry said still hugging his godfather. He helped him up to be met by the very confused stares of the Hogwarts students. Sirius still holding onto Harry gestured for Dumbledore to continue.

            "er.. as you can see, Mr. Black has no intention of harming Mr. Potter here. In fact it is quite the opposite. Sirius black is innocent and will be on trail tonight, you can read about it in the Daily Profit tomorrow. Sirius is not to be feared and you are to treat him like Remus with respect, in the event that the former potions and care of magical creatures comeback sooner than expected, these three will all be teaching defense against the dark arts together. I would like to ask Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Ron Weasley, and Mrs. Granger to stay behind. That is all you may go." Harry watched every one exit the great hall and waited for his friends to join him at the high table.  Dumbledore turned to them.

            " you are all probably wanting to attend Sirius's trial," Dumbledore said," so I am letting you, I have told your first to classes that you will not be there tomorrow because you are going to be up late. I am letting you do this because I am sure I will be bombarded with begging and pleading, until I say yes, now I get to avoid all that. But I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. Now I have with me a port key that will take us there, please grab on." Harry took Ginny's hand and put a finger on the plate Dumbledore was holding. He felt an all too familiar jerk behind his navel, and was whisked away. 

            Harry landed with a thump onto a cold cement floor in a small dungeon. He looked around to see Remus helping Sirius up and Ron helping hormone, so he turned to pull Ginny up just as Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of magic walked through the door, startling Harry. He accidentally dropped Ginny who wasn't too pleased. He bent down to pick her back up and gave her an "I'm sorry" hug.

            "sorry sweetie, he just surprised me, I didn't mean to drop you." Harry said. Ginny nodded rubbing the place on her back where she had fallen. 

            "attention!" fudge said to everyone in the small room," you are here to defend the accused Sirius black, are you not?" everyone nodded. "I hope that you tell the truth, this is a court of law and anything you say can be used against you."

            "doesn't look like much of a court to me." Harry heard Sirius mutter. Remus elbowed him in the stomach. 

            "shh!" 

            "I warn you Mr. black, if you try to hurt me you will have no trial at all!" fudge said in a somewhat frightened voice. Harry knew that fudge had never been the bravest person in the world but that statement showed pure cowardess. "if you will please follow me I will show you where you sit."

            "thank you Cornelius, but I'm sure we will be able to handle it." Dumbledore said. "we need to get this over with as soon as possible, I have a school to run you know." Harry Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius and Remus followed Dumbledore to their seats. "Cornelius, would you please get the jury so we can begin?" fudge nodded and opened the door leading in ten people Harry had never seen before. Remus stood up and shook hands with all of them. Harry noticed that every time he did he looked at his ring, which always glowed yellow. Harry knew this was a good thing but didn't know why Remus was doing it. Remus sat down and fudge started to speak.

            "as you know we are here to over turn the sentence of Sirius black. He claims to have evidence that will prove his innocence. Would you be so kind as to show us please?" Sirius nodded and looked over at Remus who pulled out a jar with a rat in it. "a rat is your evidence?" fudge asked incredulously.

            " this is no rat, this is an animagus,  a wizard who you know as peter Pettegrew but I know as the traitor who killed jams and lily." Sirius growled. Remus shot Sirius a warning look and Sirius stopped fussing. 

            "we are going to turn him to his human form." Remus said and turned to the jar and opened it, just as the rat was about to attempt an escape, Remus hit him with the spell. Where the rat had been was a small bald man that looked extremely nervous. Gasps were heard throughout the room. Remus turned to Pettegrew.

            "hello peter, it's good to see you again." Remus said in a sarcastic tone," you are the evidence at Sirius's trial, would you care to tell everyone what you told us two years ago?" Pettegrew didn't speak. "well at least your presence says something. As most of you know," Remus spoke to the jury," Sirius was supposed to be the potter's secret keeper, but he decided to tell James and lily to switch to peter here as a bluff. Since we knew there was a spy amongst us, and I was what I am, I wasn't even trusted with the knowledge of the switch. It turns out that peter was the spy and immediately went and told voldemort," expressions of fear passed over the faces of the jury at the mention of the name," who killed James and lily. Sirius horrified by what had happened, went to track peter down. He met him later that morning and attempted to capture him. Peter was too quick for Sirius and blasted the street with his wand behind his back, then he cut off his finger, transformed, and sped down the sewers into hiding. Twelve years later, when Sirius received a newspaper from the minister, he saw a picture of Pettegrew as a rat. The caption said that the boy holding him was going to Hogwarts. He knew he had to do something, he was the only one who knew peter was alive, so he broke out and headed to Hogwarts, where Harry Ron Hermione and I were told of his innocence, since then we have been searching for peter after he escaped us that night. Two months ago Harry witnessed him help bring voldemort back to power, he cut off his hand to do so and it was replaced with the silver one you see there." Remus turned to peter who looked terrified. 

            "I ..he …I was forced to. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named put me under a spell." Peter said, in a tone very unconvincing. Harry hated seeing this horrible person denying what he had done.      

            "YOU LIAR!!" Harry yelled," that is not what you told us, you did that out of your own free will!" Harry searched his mind for something that proved his connection with voldemort, then he thought of it," show us you arm." Peter held out his right arm, "your left one!" peter held out his hand shaking. "look." Harry said, he held up his wand.

            "diffendo!" Peter's sleeve ripped, revealing a skull with a snake for a tongue. 

            "there," Harry said, "that is the dark mark, every death eater has it burned into them, if you search Sirius, you will not find this, it is impossible to remove, so he didn't do that. There is your proof, Sirius is innocent. Do you deny what you have done now?" Harry asked peter. He shook his head.   

            "please, you must have mercy, please have mercy!" he begged. Harry shook his head. 

            "bring in the dementors, he will go to askaban Sirius, you are free to go." Fudge said, he turned to the jury, "do you agree?" they nodded. 

            Harry watched as the dementors took peter away, Sirius was finally free, he could go live with him, and he didn't have to hide any more. Harry ran up and hugged Sirius.

            "you're free now Sirius! How does it feel?" Harry asked. 

            "I've never felt better. Come on let's go back, you have classes tomorrow, it's really late, and I really need some food!" they headed over to where everyone was standing talking to the minister. Actually it was more like Ron and Hermione fussing and Ginny Remus and Dumbledore, watching with amused looks on their faces. Sirius walked over to them.

            "guys, I'm free and I'm getting paid a "sorry we didn't know you were innocent" payment, you don't need to battle with the minister about it, not that I'm not flattered." Sirius told them. "now all we all go back to Hogwarts, I want to be awake to teach class tomorrow. Actually I have you three first and I won't go easy on you if you fall asleep." Sirius said to Ron Hermione Harry. "here hold on to the port-key thing and we'll be off." Harry touched the round gray ball that Sirius was holding, and felt the familiar jerk behind is navel and found himself back inside Hogwarts.


	7. the ring

Please R&R!!!

Hope you like the story so far! Love you all 

                        ~ Flame

The ring

            Harry woke up the next morning later than he would have liked. He had only ten minutes before classes started. Great way to start the day, Harry thought. He hurriedly dressed and grabbed his books and ran to meet Ron and Hermione. He found them walking out of the great hall. 

            "Here's your course list Harry." Ron shoved a piece of paper into Harry's hands. "Were going to be late, where were you, sleeping I'll bet."   

            "You really need to start the year off on time Harry." Hermione said in a disapproving sort of voice. Harry frowned.         

            "You should have woken me up!" he said to Ron. "Come on lets go I don't want to be late for Sirius." They rushed off to care of magical creatures. They caught up to Dean and Seams who were talking about Sirius's trail.

            "Well he really is innocent, Professor Lupin was his defense too."

            "It is weird though we have an ex-convict teaching us." Ron Harry and Hermione laughed a continued out to the paddock where Hagrid had taught them how to deal with horribly freakish creatures. But Sirius had managed to round up several winged horses for their first lesson. 

            "Hello everyone, " Sirius said, everyone went quiet. Harry was amazed, but apparently Sirius had the same gift as Snape when it came to getting peoples attention, " I am Professor Black. And yes I am innocent just in case you are wondering," he put in at the slightly frightened looks the girls were giving him. The boys however were excited about being taught buy a convicted murder, "now I don't know who all of you are so when I call you name stand up and tell me something about you." It had some how leaked out that the three new Professors were huge pranksters in their Hogwarts days, and most of the boys ended up telling him about the pranks they had pulled. Sirius would laugh about the ones on the Slytherins and about Snape in a dress from third year. He wondered why Remus had never told him about that. It was shown to the students early that Remus Sirius and "Arabella" didn't like Snape at all, and he positively loathed them. When they had finished with that Sirius spoke again.

            "This year we are going to be learning about various mythological creatures and their magical properties. If you'll look over here we have some winged horses. They are very good-natured yet very difficult to tame, they may let you pet them, but they will very rarely allow a person to ride them. Does anyone know of the last person to successfully tame a winged horse?" Sirius asked. Hermione's hand immediately shot up, knocking over Ron. Sirius laughed.

            "I'll take that as a yes, Hermione, enlighten us." Sirius said laughing.

            "the last person to tame a winged horse was Hercules, a wizard believed by many muggles to be a god. He had a horse named Pegasus." 

            "correct, five points to Gryffindor." Sirius said smiling. 

The rest of the lesson went very well. Harry was happy that the class liked Sirius so much. Many had left talking about how cool he was. Harry managed to tell Sirius congratulations on doing so well with his first class before rushing off to history of magic to be bored to death. Thankfully they had ended goblin rebellions, and had started learning about the beginning of the ministry of magic. Ron didn't seem to like this subject very much. Harry decided that Ron probably knew a lot about the ministry because his dad and brother worked there. They hurried to the great hall, as they were all hungry. Harry sat down next to Ginny. 

            "how were your first classes, gin.?" Harry asked her.

            "fine, Sirius is a great teacher I have him right after you, and I'm glad because I have arithmancy before that and professor vector gave us a load of work and it put me into a not-so-good mood." 

            "oh, well I hope my crazy godfather cheered you up." Ginny nodded. Harry smiled and turned to listen to Ron and Hermione who were arguing about something pointless, when professor Dumbledore stood.

            "I'm sure you know that Quidditch will be played this year, but practices will be held no later than 6 o' clock. I know that three teams need new players so tryouts will be held next week, on Monday for the Gryffindors and Tuesday for the Slytherins and Wednesday for Hufflepuffs. If you have any questions contact your head of house." Dumbledore sat down.

            After eating Ron and Harry left Hermione at arithmancy and headed up to divination. It seemed that professor Trelawny lived to predict Harry's death. She managed to predict in the first thirty seconds of the class. Harry walked in the room and tripped over his shoe and professor Trelawny rushed over to him.

            "oh young one, it is sad to say, but… one who falls upon entering a room, will be the first to die." She said. Harry felt that she had made this up but decided not to ask her about it. He spent the rest of the class suppressing his almost uncontrollable laughter at the task they had been set. They were once again crystal ball gazing and as usual couldn't see a thing; Ron preferred to think that they were just very good at predicting when fog would come. Harry was very glad to leave. He had been looking forward to potions with "Arabella". He found Hermione waiting by the front stairs and started down with her.  

            "so Harry, is are you excited? I hope Cindy, I mean Arabella's class is as good as Sirius's." Hermione said. 

            "yeah so do I, cuz if it isn't I'll be in the middle of their bickering for days. You know, they are a lot like you and Ron." Harry said. Hermione hit Harry jokingly on the shoulder. Ron just shook his head. They arrived in the potions classroom and took seats in the front row. Harry smiled. This was the first time he had ever purposefully sat in the front in potions. Harry sat down and saw Cindy coming out of her office. She ran over to him and ruffled his hair.

            "hey!" he said to her, "it takes me forever to get it that tame now you messed it up!" 

            "har har. Like you really try to comb you hair. Know introduce me to your friends." She said smiling at Ron and Hermione. 

            "oh! This is Ron, and this is Hermione," Harry said gesturing appropriately. Cindy nodded. 

            " I have heard so much about you to, from Harry Sirius and Remus, I guess I'm the last to meet you two." She looked over at Harry. "where's Ginny? is she not in your year?" she asked Harry. Harry shook his head.

            "she's a fourth year, she's in muggle studies now." Cindy nodded. she ruffled Harry's hair one last time before walking back to her desk to start class.

            "hello, I am professor Figg I will be your potions teacher until Snape (she said the word like it was a swear word) sees fit to return." The Gryffindors were looking happy, but the Slytherins were looking at her in disgust, strangely she smiled at that, " I am going to teach you about truth potions this year." she went on to tell them about truth potions and gave them a ten-inch essay. Harry thought that she was a lot like Mc Gonnagal in class, but out of class she was carefree and joking. After everyone left class he Ron and Hermione stayed behind. 

            "you gave us homework on our first night!" Ron said. 

            "Ron!" Hermione hissed, "That was rude." Cindy smiled.

            "well that is the way I run my class Ron." She said Ron shook his head.

            "you'll have to excuse my sorry excuse for a friend from the way he is acting." Harry said.

            "hey!" 

            "no I like this one, he reminds me of Sirius." Cindy said laughing," you two go down to dinner I want to talk to Harry for a sec." Hermione dragged Ron out and left Harry alone with Cindy. "ok Harry I have your order ring to give you." She pulled a ring out of her pocket and slipped it on Harry's finger. "see test it out on me." Cindy held out her and Harry shook it, his ring glowed green. 

            "cool!"

            "yup now go on to dinner, I bet Ron and thermion want to know what this was all about." Harry nodded and ran off. He found Ron and Hermione waiting outside the hall, Ginny was standing next to them. Harry gave her a hug and smiled at her. There it was again ,that feeling, he didn't know what is was, but it was there and stronger than ever. 

            "so Harry what did she want?" Ron asked him as they walked into the great hall.

            "huh? Oh she wanted to give me my order ring, look." Harry showed them the ring she had given him. "look I want to try it on you guys." Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny and Ron and Hermione on Ron's other side. 

            "well how does it work?" Ron asked. Harry slipped the ring around his finger.

            "if I shake your hand or come in contact with you it turns a certain color depending on what you are to me." Harry answered him. "here…" Harry held out his hand and Ron shrugged and took it. The ring glowed a deep blue. Harry smiled, this was good. 

            "see, that means you are a loyal and true friend!" Harry exclaimed. Ron smiled.          

            "really! Cool! Yup that's me!" 

            "hey I want to try it!" Hermione cut in, "here Harry." She walked over and gave him a hug. The ring glowed the same blue as it had with Ron. Hermione looked thoroughly please. She turned to Ron and gave him an "I'm still better than you" look before turning back to Harry. 

            "so you and Ginny try it! I want to see what happens." Hermione said. 

            "ok, come here gin." Harry walked over and gave her a hug. But the ring didn't glow blue like it had with Ron and Hermione. Instead it glowed red. Harry gasped, and Ron and Hermione looked over at him. He pulled away from Ginny.

            "huh? Hey what's wrong, what color was the ring, did I do something bad?" Ginny said frantically. She was very worried about Harry's reaction. "Hermione Ron, what color was the ring, Harry?" 

            "red, the ring was red, but I don't know what it means." Hermione said worriedly. Harry was still staring at his ring he pulled it off his finger and examined it closely hoping nothing was wrong with it. It was a little hard to think that the person that they need was right in front of them the whole time.  He shoved the ring in his pocket and turned to Ginny.

            "gin, come with me." with that he dragged a very confused Ginny away from the Gryffindor table up to where Sirius was sitting at the high table. He knew it was not the best thing to do, rushing up there in the middle of dinner, for the second time in two days too, but he felt that this couldn't wait. Harry ran over to Sirius and Remus. 

            "Sir, Rem…"

            "it is Proffesors Lupin and Black right now Harry." They corrected.

            "not now guys, we need to talk, now! Trust mew this is important and I have questions and I need answers, come on!" they nodded. 

            "we'll come with, but this better not be a prank paws cuz if it is, you're in for it, let's go." Sirius said. Remus followed. Harry turned around, they would probably need Cindy too.    

            "professor Figg," Harry said, "you need to come too." 

            "alright, lets go." So they left. Harry dragging a now frightened Ginny out of the great hall, followed by three very confused Proffesors. To make things worse, they now had the attention of the entire hall. Once they got out of the great hall Harry led them up to Sirius's office.  They all sat down still confused. Harry really didn't know how to start, thankfully, Sirius spoke up. 

            "Harry what did you drag us out here for?" Harry looked directly at him. 

            "you told me I had to come to you immediately, and well, I found her."

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	8. the truth about ginny

Ch 7: The truth about Ginny

            Sirius jumped our and gave Harry a huge hug. 

            "you found her, it's Ginny right, oh I just knew it was!" he turned to Ginny and gave her a huge hug. "oh I'm so glad it's you! Are you excited?" Ginny just looked at him even more confused than she already was.

            "uh, Harry, what is going on? I really want to know!" Ginny said. Harry looked at her. He didn't really know how to tell her, so he decided to address everyone else first. 

            "so, paws, you going to tell us what's going on?" Cindy asked. Harry nodded, bracing himself for whatever came next, and at least Sirius had taken it well. 

            "I wanted to show you this." Harry pulled the ring out of his pocket and slipped it around his finger. Then he picked up Ginny's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. Once again the ring glowed red. It was then that Harry knew what he had been feeling for Ginny, it was love, he sighed contentedly and looked back at Ginny, who was still very confused. Cindy gasped in happiness and Remus let out a sigh of relief. 

            "well, that is very good news Harry, now the order is complete!" Cindy exclaimed. Harry nodded. 

            "Harry, what does the color red mean? I really want to know, it seems important." Ginny said. Harry sighed he really didn't want to answer this question, but he thought, if he did love Ginny, he needed to be the one to tell her. Remus looked at Harry.

            "you haven't told her what it means yet? She doesn't know anything, imagine how confused she must be!" 

            "well what was I supposed to tell her, 'oh look this means you're my true love, lets get together so we can save the world'? you know it came as a shock to me too!" Harry exclaimed.

            "well," said Sirius thoughtfully," that would have gotten the point across." Cindy elbowed him in the stomach.

            "that wouldn't have been very romantic." 

            "Cindy, he's Sirius, he doesn't know what romance is." Harry said.

            "hey!" 

            "EXCUSE ME!" everyone turned back to Ginny, "Harry will you please tell me what this means." Harry nodded and put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

            "well, the ring changes colors depending on who I come in contact with. Black is a mortal enemy, gray means they are untrustworthy, yellow is someone you can count on for a favor or something, 'Mione calls them, "close casuals".  Green means family or order members, a.k.a Rem, Sir, and Cindy. Blue means loyal or trustworthy true friends, those are Ron and Hermione, and red…red means…red means true love." Ginny blushed to rival her hair and developed a sudden interest in the ground. Harry wrapped her into a hug and kissed her head. 

            "I really do love you." He whispered in her ear. She nodded her head and looked up at him. 

            "I know, I love you too." Harry pulled her closer and just held her.

            "good, glad that's all cleared up!" Sirius said loudly making Harry and Ginny jump. 

            "god Sirius, you really know how to ruin them moment don't you." Cindy said shaking her head.  

            "well like I said, Sirius doesn't really know what romance is." 

            "is that all you wanted to tell me because you could have told me that without everyone watching." Ginny asked. Harry shook his head. 

            "there's more to it than that. You know that I am part of the order right? Well so is everyone here. But the order needs one more person to be complete, then everyone meant to be in the order will be in it. That last person is you. This is hard to explain and I don't understand half of it… someone help me out here." Harry said to the rest of the order. Cindy nodded and took over.

            "Ginny, for every person born into the order, there is a person that does not have the order running through their blood, but is given the power, and is meant to be with the latest member. That is you. The order runs through the blood of the Potters, the Blacks, and the MacNaughtons. I am Sirius's match, you are Harry's match, and Remus was Breena MacNaughton's match. Breena died at the hands of voldemort, but her power is still with us. You have the power to be in the order, but we have to initiate you first. It is crucial that we do it soon, because we need you to be in the order for it's full potential to be unlocked. Do you understand?" Ginny nodded. 

            "that's a lot of information to get in such a short amount of time. But I do understand. When do I get initiated? What does it do?" she asked.

            "We'll initiate you before or after the next full moon, Remus?" 

            "after, the twenty second." Remus replied. Cindy nodded.

            "once initiated you will share a bond with the people in the order. You share their power and the power that the order supplies. You will also get a ring like Harry's. it may hurt depending on how much power you have but it probably won't hurt that much." Ginny nodded. 

            "I just have one question," she said, "why did you ask Remus about the full moon?" Harry turned to look at her. 

            "gin, I thought you knew," he said, he looked over at Remus who nodded that Harry should tell her, " Remus is a werewolf." To everyone's astonishment Ginny ran over to Remus and gave him a hug.

            "oh Remus, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. Remus smiled at her.

            "I knew I always liked her!" He said. Ginny laughed and went back over to where Harry was sitting. Sirius jumped up.

            "so I think we need to make plans for the twenty first am I right, Remus, Harry?" Remus shook his head. 

            "you are not dragging Harry into this! I'm not putting him in danger again!" Remus said sternly. "besides I can take that potion, it may hurt more but at least I wont hurt you two."

            "nope you can't because old' Snapie isn't here and no one else here has the skill to brew it, except for Cindy but she is allergic to traciphine, and that my friend is the main ingredient!" Sirius exclaimed happily," so we have to do it the old fashion way." Remus sighed, Sirius had a point, but that didn't mean Harry had to join them.

            "doesn't matter Harry still can't come." Remus said stiffly.

            "come on Rem, I can look out for myself, besides, it'll be fun!" Remus shook his head. 

            "pretty pretty please moony, you're being a meenie." Sirius whined.           

            "Sirius you are going to act your age for at least one minute, or you have to take ten points off of Gryffindor?" Cindy said. 

            "you forget that I can add points now, Ha!"

            "you are going to act your age for at least one minute or else!" Cindy exclaimed in a tone of finality that made Sirius look a little afraid.

_            "_fine." He muttered. Harry and Ginny giggled.

            "Sirius, you will go with moony so Harry doesn't get hurt, Moony needs to get used to the old way and then Harry can join you two." Cindy said. Remus nodded.

            "See that is a much better plan!" 

            "YOU TO ARE POO!" Sirius yelled, "You're spoiling my fun!" Cindy glared at Sirius.

            "I specifically remember telling you to act your age!" Cindy yelled.

            "It's been a minute." Sirius stated defensively.

            "Oh and just how would you know that!" Cindy countered.

            "I've been counting." This statement set Cindy and Remus into an uproar and the row started al over again. Harry decided that he didn't want to hear any more, he pulled Ginny up and led her out of the office.   
            Only when Harry slammed the door did the three Professors stop fighting. 

            "Well," Cindy said, "history has repeated itself." 

            "Yes, " said Remus nodding, "but it is for better or for worse."


	9. disclaimer!

Sorry I forgot to do the disclaimers for this fic so this counts for all of it-

            I own nothing this is all jk rowlings stuff, if I did own it I would be rich, and I am sure as hell not! Peace to you guys and good luck to jk! Byes-

            ~flame


End file.
